Live For the Moment
by SerialCheater
Summary: It was time for her last match..she was with the man she loves..but now, she's going to leave..can they make things stay the same or do things have to change?oneshot


Live for the Moment 

Disclaimer: I Do not own anyone you recognize(though I wish I own Randy Orton..lol)

Rating: PG

Characters: Lita/?, Edge, Hardy Boyz,DX,Melina,Mickie,Victoria

Summary: It was time for her last match..she was with the man she loves..but now, she's going to leave..can they make things stay the same or do things have to change?oneshot

Spoiler(s): Survivor Series November 26, 2006

Only a couple of hours left until she leaves the WWE. She was making the most of it..she wanted to make things right before she leaves..So, the first thing she did was to go to the locker of her former lover and the man she once loved, and of course, her best guy friend's brother. She knocked at the door then it opened. It was Jeff who opened the door..

"Uhm..hey Jeff..Can I come in? I need to talk to you and Matt before I..you know..retire.." she said

"Sure Li..We've been wanting to talk to you too.." her best guy friend said Then they entered the room and sat down..

"Uhmm..Matt..I know that I did something that could be the reason why'd you hate me forever..but, I really want to apologize for that..and thanks..for the friendship...the love.. and everything you have given me.." Lita said as she held the tears in her eyes. Then she continued

"And Jeff.. I would also want to apologize and I want to say thanks for everything.."

"I forgive you Li..And I also wanna say thank you for everything.."Jeff said then hugged her.

"Matt?" Lita said but Matt just stayed silent.

"I understand you if you won't forgive me..I just really wanted to apologize.." she said with the tiniest smile and started to stand up.

"Well, I guess I better go..goodluck tonight.."she said then went to the door..she stopped when Matt spoke..

"Lita, wait.." Matt said then made his way to Lita

"I'm sorry too..I'm sorry if I treated you that way..I'm sorry if I made your life miserable..and I forgive you Lita..And ofcourse I wanna thank you for everything..the friendship..especially the 6 years that we've been together.." Matt said then smiled at the retiring diva..Then Jeff stood up to join the former lovers..The trio hugged each other..

"TeameXtreme?" Lita asked

"TeameXtreme!!" The Hardyz answered

"We'll visit you at Atlanta alright?.." Matt said

"Sure..and I'll visit you guys at Cameron.." she said then left the locker. Along the hall she saw her opponent that night, Mickie James..

"Hey Li!.." Mickie said

"Hey Mickie.." she said then hugged her friend..

"See ya at the match" she said smiling at Mickie and Mickie just nodded and returned to her locker. On the other hand Lita went back to Rated RKO's locker.

"Hey Li.." Edge said and hugged her..

"Hey..where is he?" Lita smiled asking

"He's outside..he said he need to think about 'stuff' " Edge said then shrugged afterwards

"Oh..okay, well..if you see him please tell him to stay here after my match.." Lita said

"Sure thing Li.." Edge said then she left the locker room..her match was next...

Lita had lost her women's championship and her last match, but she didn't care, all she cared about at that moment was performing to the fans for one last time..Then when she went to the back Mickie was there..

"I'll miss you Lita.." Mickie said crying and hugging her friend..Lita started crying 'cause she can no longer hold back the tears in her eyes..

"I'll miss you too Mickie.." she said

"Lita..I'll miss you!!.." Victoria said as she approached Lita..

" I will miss you too Vickie.." she said hugging one of her friends, still crying..Then Melina came to approach them

"Lita..I miss you already.." Melina said and giving Lita a hug

"Same here Mel.." she said

After her encounter with the divas she continued walking down the hall, then while she was walking, she saw DX and Edge..

"Hey guys.." Lita said still teary-eyed

"Lita.. I know that you've heard this from almost everyone..but we really, really, really are going to miss you.." Shawn said

"Yeah Lita, we will..so much.." Triple H said

DX hugged the redhead diva who was now again about to cry..then before she actually cried she turned to Edge..

"I will miss you Li.." Edge said to Lita

"I will too Edge..thanks for everything.." she said hugging him..

"Go to our locker..he's waiting.." Edge said smiling to Lita and she just nodded in response..She went to the locker of rated RKO and saw him..

"Hey.." she said forcing a smile when she really wanted to cry..

"Are you going to break up with me?" he asked..he looked very hurt..

"No..never..what gave you that idea?" Lita said..

"'Cause you're leaving.." he said frowning

" I know babe, but I ain't going to leave you..you're my everything and you know that.." she said sitting down beside him..he smiled at Lita and hugged her..

"I love you Lita..so much.." he said.

"I love you too.. very, very, very much Randy.." She said

Then he leaned over and kissed her gently..Then he broke the kiss when there was a knock on the door..

"Hey man, save that for later..our match is next.." Edge said smiling at the couple..

"Alright.." he said to Edge

"I'll see ya later babe.." Randy said

"Alright..Goodluck..and..I love you babe.." Lita said then he smiled at her

"I love you too babe.." Randy said then kissed her again.

"Just for extra luck.." he said then winked at her and she smiled then he went out for his match..


End file.
